Lost Love
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Klaus is the one that goes after Elena. But when he finds her. She has Katherine's memories. Only she doesn't know it, but Klaus does. Can't think of a better summary. But really good story inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Love**

**Hey, vamps!**

**This is BlackHeart-Naturelover here. Oozing with a new story. I don't why I'm talking in third person pov!**

**Begin Reading**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth in that old, abandoned house. Waiting for my maker. Klaus Smith. I haven't seen him for over a millionia. Truth be told; I'm not a vampire. I think I'm not. I mean, I can walk in the sun. And I don't have to drink blood. Anyway, I was very terrified of Klaus.<p>

But how could have lived for a millionia. Hmm?  
>Actually during my early years I don't really remember much. Just images and memories.<p>

I think I just lost my memory.

Anyway, back to now. Rose, the person/vampire who kept me locked up her, told me to go up stairs and put on the dress she had laid out.

And so I did. On the bed was a purple dress with black spots on it. And a black belt above the stomach. Along with some matching black heels.

I put on the outfit. I did look beautiful. What to call it though? It would be something to pass the time.

I thought . . .

And I thought . . .

And I thought . . .!

"You look lovely. It is a very classy sun-dress, though." Rose said, behind me.

That's it! Classy sun-dress! That's what I could call it." Thanks." I said, for two different reasons.

Just then Trevor ran in. He looked paler and frightened." Rose! He's here." He said.

Rose gasped.

And in second she pushed me against the wall." Nothing, personal." She said.  
>What did she mean by that?<p>

Then I saw why. Well, didn't actually. Someone had put a bag over my head. It was pitch black. But good thing she didn't tie my hands up." Trevor! Take her." Rose ordered, as she pushed me toward something.

Trevor. I think it was he that roughly grabbed my arm. It hurt. Silent and unwilling tiny tears ran down my face. I didn't want this to happen. My worst nightmare has come true.

We were walking down stairs. Trevor held me carefully, so I wouldn't fall.

But we evidently stopped by a doorway. I knew it was a doorway, beacuse Trevor held me against it." Stay here. I'll tell you when to come in." Rose said, before fading foots.

But I could still haer her." Klaus." She said.  
>"Rose," My blood went cold at the sound of his voice." Where is she?"<p>

"Don't you wanna talk first. It's been forever since we last saw each other." She said, trying to sound seductive.

She had a crush on Klaus?  
>Good. She can have him." Well, frankly, my dear, I don't have time to talk. Even if I did I don't want to talk to the likes of you! Especially since I know where the conversation will go." Klaus said, I could tell he was smiling.<p>

"Where would the conversation go, dear?" Rose ventured on.  
>"It would go straight to the bed." Klaus said, getting angry.<p>

"Oh, I know." Rose said softly.

That's when I heard a slap. Klaus had probably hit her." You are such a bitch! I didn't come here for you; I came here for Elena!" Klaus yelled.

My head felt faint and my knees buckled as he said my name." Now, bring her to me!" Klaus demanded.

There was silence for a short while." Bring her in, Trevor." Rose said, softly and terrified.

Tevor yanked me into the room. And we stopped immediately. My breathing deepened. Footsteps approached me and the bag was ripped off my head. Klaus was in front of me, smiling. He had finally found what he was looking for. Me." Elena, my love. Looking lovely as ever." He said, walking behid me.

I shuddered as he touched my back. Trevor had moved next to Rose. Klaus was in front of me. One single, lonely tear fell down my face. Klaus was still smiling as he ever so gently wiped the tear away with his thumb." Don't cry, lovely. We will be together soon enough." He said.

But he knew that that was the reason why I was crying.

Klaus stepped back, slightly and held out his hand." Let us leave." He said,

I stared at that devil hand of his.

Not daring to take it.

Klaus was begining to get mad. So, he grabbed my wrist roughly and started to drag me out, himself." No! Let me go." I cried when we were outside.

He let go of me unexpectedly. Causing me to fall on the hard surface." Ow . . ." I murmered.

I had scraped my hand. It wa burning. Klaus knelt beside me and lifted my hand up. He kissed the burning part. His cold lips stinging the searing hot burn. I flinched." You will get hurt if you don't listen to me." He whispered in my ear.

My legs ere numb as klaus lifted me up. I was staggering as I got up.

So Klaus put my arm around his neck and lifted me up like a bride. And carried me toward his black BMW. He put me down again and opened the passenger door for me. I bluntly walked in and he closed the door. I put on my seatbelt as he got in.

He started the engine and sped away. That old house slowly disappearing.

After a while I asked Klaus," what do want from me."

"All in due time, my beautiful Elena," He said." All in due time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta'da!<strong>

**A new story. I was really into it. Anyway if you want to see what Elena's dress looks like. Go and see it on my profile.**

**~BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey vamps!**

**I'm back. Here's a new chap.**

**Begin Reading **

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and we were still driving around." So, when are we gonna get there?"I mumbled.<p>

Klaus smiled and looked at me for a spilt second." We'll be there in 10 minutes, Elena. What's the rush?" He said.  
>"The rush is that I can't stand another minute with you in this car!" I snapped.<p>

Klaus chuckled.

Apparently I amused him. Oh what a joy!" We're here." Klaus annouced.

We had arrived at a stunning looking hotel. It looked really expensive. Five Stars!

Klaus opened my door and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out the car fastly. Painfully." Ow!" I winced as he pulled.

Luckily no one was around.

He grabbed my bag - he was already living here apparently - and grabbed my wrist and he rushed into the hotel.

"Hello, Drienne." Klaus said casualy.  
>"Hello, Klaus." She said seductively.<p>

When she saw me her smile disappered." Drienne, this Elena. She is my girlfriend." Klaus announced proudly.

Wait! Hold the phone. Girlfriend? Has he hit the high wagon or what. I wanted to say something desperately, but he compelled me to keep quiet. Drienne just stared disgustedly at me. She scoffed, silently.

Before she could say anything, Klaus dragged off to the elevator. He hit the 'Penthouse Suite'.  
>"Drienne seems to have a crush on you." I said.<p>

"Mmm. She's hot, but you're hotter." Klaus said, smiling.

I groaned disgustedly. Klaus just kept smiling like an idiot. The elevator bell dinged and Klaus dragged me off the elevator. I could already tell the suite was huge, by looking at the door.

The door was huge, painted golden. So cliche! But that is his style. He unlocked the door, and we stepped inside the penthouse. I was right, it was huge. And what made me hate it was that it was decorated the way Klaus likes it. Red and dark. But luckily it had a nice view of the city." Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in New York." He smiled.

Of course, he would take me someplace where it is too far from home. Figures.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"In my room, of course." He said taking my bag to his room.

Oh, God! Why do I even bother asking?

I really hope he doesn't try anything.

I'm tired and I just want a quick shower.

I walked into his - huge - bedroom." Do you like it?" Klaus asked as if I would even answer him.

I just grabbed some shorts and a fuzzy blue long-sleeved top and walked into the bathroom. Locked the door.

I siwtched the water on, in the shower, and stripped down. The shower was quick, cos I was certain if I stayed in long enough I would fall asleep.

I stepped out of the bathroom - fully dressed - to find the room dimly lit and Klaus in the bed, shirtless. I chose to lie on the couch than be in the bed with him.

The temperature in the room started to drop." Do you have I blanket?" I asked rubbing my arms.

He ignored me.

"You chose the couch, love. Goodnight." Was all he said before he switched the lights off.

I scoffed.

It was about 15 minutes later that I could take the cold anymore. I gave up. I walked to the bed. And climbed in. It was so warm in the bed. The bed was huge so I got away from Klaus. But he pulled me close to him. He grabbed my waist and I grabbed the side of the bed. He was too strong, I whimpered.

"Shh, shh, love." Klaus whispered in my ear.

I could his fangs grazing my skin." W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Just one drink, Lovely Elena. I'm very hungry." He whispered.

Then he bit my neck. It was painful And the worst part was, he couldn't stop.

So I eventually blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry, but I WILL update soon. Promise. Review!**

**Eclipse-Shari**


End file.
